This invention relates generally to water treatment and, more specifically, to a water treatment device having a water treatment composition therein with the water treatment device cantileverly mountable to a water system housing to provide water treatment to water circulating through the water system housing.
The use of dispensers to hold and dispense solid water treatment compositions is known in the art. Typically, a container holds the water treatment composition in an inline postion while water is forced to circulate through the water treatment composition. Water treatment compositions such as chlorine or bromine are used to kill the bacteria in the water system. In other water treatment systems ions of heavy metals are used to kill bacteria and algae in the water. Generally, the dispensers are permanently built into the water system; however, in other instances it becomes necessary to retrofit a water system with water treatment dispensers. The present invention provides a dispenser apparatus that can be cantileverly mounted in an off-line mode into the housing of a water system. The water treatment dispenser apparatus can be cantileverly mounted to a new or an existing water system in either a single or a dual water treatment mode. In the dual water treatment mode the two water treatment compositions can be serially arranged within the dispenser apparatus so that the water first comes into contact with one of the water treatment composition and then comes in contact with the second water treatment composition with at least one of the water treatment compositions replaceable independently of the other.
A dispenser apparatus for cantileverly mounting in an off-line condition of a water system with the dispenser apparatus carrying a water treatment composition therein that can be released into the water treatment system. One embodiment of the dispenser apparatus includes a pair of replaceable containers for holding a water treatment composition with the containers serially located so that the water flowing into one container flows into the second container with the second container removable from the first container so that a second water treatment composition located therein can be replenished without having to replenish the water treatment composition in the first container.